gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flame Saga Book 1
Please DO NOT edit this page unless its a grammar/spelling mistake. Thank you. The stumps were closing fast. There was both Corrupt and Twisted, with their menacing leader, Devilroot. Even with 8 of them, they were still no match for Captain Redskull. He pulled out The Forsaken Sword, the sword he had found in the gullet of Mossy Moses. He felled them all in one attack, all but Devilroot. He trusted upwards, going through its head. Devilroot collapsed, and dropped a strange little chest with a skull emblem on it. He pried it open, and inside there was a bright, beautiful ruby. This would fetch a nice price on the market. He sailed back to Tortuga, keeping the ruby under his hat. He rowed to shore in his dinghy. He was going to visit Dajin Ming's shop and showed it to him. Dajin Ming exclaimed, "No. No no no no. That can't be what i think it is." He put the ruby up to his eye and asked, "Where did you get this?' Captain Redskull replied, "One of Jolly's minions dropped it." Dajin then said, "You have the Flame Ruby. This ruby is the one I gave to Jolly himself, back when he was a pirate. He went to some blacksmith, where he had it melted on to the handle of his sword. This ruby was found on Padres, near the volcano. It supposedly has powers. Powers of fire." "Wow" replied Captain. "I think I will be keeping this." and he swiped it of the table. He began to walk out the door, when Dajin said, "Whatever you do, don't let it fall into the hands of Jolly. He has enough power already." Remembering Dajin's words, he put the ruby back under his hat. He thought it safer there. He got back to the docks, but no one was there. That's very strange, he thought. Usually, Tortuga is always bustling. He began to walk towards the dinghy, when three Undead Captains surrounded him. The Undead Captains are the strongest of Jolly's army, and had only come out in invasions before. Puzzled, he drew his Grand Pistol and shot down all three. He better get to Padres and check on his floating pet pig, Paul. He pulled up to Padres, and rowed up to shore. He saw everything was ransacked, and started running to Paul's little shelter he had built him. Near where his shelter was, there was some Navy scum who were eating something. He tried to get closer for a better look, and was shocked by what he saw. FLOATING BACON!!!!!!!! No, no they just hadn't. They were eating Paul, the only family member he had left. He revealed himself and shouted, "YOU ATE MY PAUL! MY ONLY FAMILY MEMBER!!!!! YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" Captain pulled out the Silver Freeze, and froze all three of the soldiers. He proceeded to slice each one in half. He grabbed the remaining floating bacon, and buried it where his shelter had been. He grabbed a stone and etched in it, "Here lies Paul, Captain Redskull's only family member and a dedicated member of the Anti-Bacon Society. He was a great pig, and was murdered by some Navy scum. R.I.P." Furious about Paul's death, he stormed to Fort Dundee. He killed every Navy soldier he saw on the way. He reached the steps to the fort and began the trek up all 123 of them. He reached the top, and he saw Ian Ramjaw, an evil veteran boss who had no doubt participated in the planning and execution of the murdering of all of Padres inhabitants. Captain threw Silver Freeze at him and created a huge gash across his back. "AAH!" he screamed. Captain ran up and finished him off with a flourish. He stormed up to the officer's headquarters, broke the door off it's hinges, and was shocked at what he saw. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories